


To Damascus

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: Emir Faisal's reunion with his childhood tutor Ahmed Safwat after the capture of Damascus in October 1918.





	To Damascus

阿迈徳萨夫瓦特在厨房里煮咖啡时，费萨尔已经点燃了他从进门起的第三根烟。萨夫瓦特先生的家不大，布置得却很精致简洁。除了茶几上摆放的那套擦拭得锃亮的茶具和水烟壶，只有摆在客厅角落那张纹饰复杂的波斯地毯上的一架旧旧的二手钢琴显得尤为扎眼。费萨尔知道那是萨夫瓦特先生的女儿练琴用的。先生带他参观房间时，曾一脸骄傲地说他的女儿下个月就满十二岁了。这使费萨尔不禁意识到，萨夫瓦特先生的女儿已经比自己刚认识先生的时候还大了。

萨夫瓦特先生的妻女都不在家。先生说最近什么东西都涨价得厉害，他的妻子临时决定带着女儿去了另一条街上的朋友家，准备用家里剩下的牛油换些米面。经过近三周的努力后，大马士革已经基本恢复了秩序。被腐烂的尸体堆满的街道也已经被清理干净，取而代之的是那些笨重的英国奥斯汀装甲车，和那些穿着卡其色制服的士兵，三三两两地聚在一起闲聊抽烟，倒也构成了一道独特的风景。

费萨尔已经有将近二十年没有见到萨夫瓦特先生了。除了鬓角多了银丝，脸上多了皱纹，费萨尔仍然能隔着指尖缭绕的烟雾，清晰地辨认出记忆里那个三十出头的年轻军校教师的影子。费萨尔自己也已从当年那个在亲爱的家教离开伊斯坦布尔的前一夜窝在家教怀里哭泣的小男孩，成长为了如今外人眼中阿拉伯起义的领袖，大马士革的征服者。

抿着萨夫瓦特先生煮的热气腾腾的咖啡时，费萨尔的手指微微有些颤抖。先生煮的咖啡还是老样子，传统的土耳其咖啡，并且会因为小孩喜甜，快沸腾的时候特意在里面多加一勺糖。费萨尔看着先生热情地端出家里的果仁蜜饯，知道自己现在虽然个头比先生还高了，在先生眼里不过还是那个刚刚走出沙漠的大眼睛小少爷。费萨尔早就不喜欢这些甜食了。他喜欢香烟，只有焦油的味道能让他常常高度紧张的神经镇定下来。但费萨尔不想让先生失望。他微笑着拿起一颗枣脯，却没由来地想到多年以前任性的自己张嘴要先生亲手喂自己果脯的样子，吃完还会满足地舔舔手指上的糖霜。费萨尔有些脸红，他希望先生没有看出他的窘迫，只能低头专心吃起了枣脯。

但与萨夫瓦特先生的重逢仿佛打开了回忆的闸门，过去的种种如洪水决堤开始在费萨尔眼前浮现。他曾以为自己再也无法与萨夫瓦特先生相见——被仆人不小心洗皱的藏在枕套里的信纸，让费萨尔以为这个世界上唯一能给他依靠的人，就这样在马车扬起的尘土里永远变成了一团模糊的墨水渍。费萨尔常常在一些奇怪的时刻，怀念起那些在博斯普鲁斯海峡边度过的日日夜夜。他会在新婚之夜想起先生结实的胸膛和男性优美的肌肉线条；在陪同朝觐队伍前往麦加时想起自己靠在先生的肩膀上，看着后院里的那棵苹果树的叶子由绿变黄；战时看着在海里戏水的士兵，想起和自己一起游泳解暑的先生夕阳下的剪影。

回忆让费萨尔口干舌燥，就算相隔二十年，他也不能假装自己和萨夫瓦特先生没有共同保守着两人之间心照不宣的秘密。这个秘密属于狭窄的阁楼，昏暗的小巷，和偏僻的公寓；这个秘密是少年觉醒的欲望，小心翼翼的试探，和热情的索取；这个秘密是成年人跨过自己的道德底线后，向真主祈求宽恕时掺杂着快感的恐惧。费萨尔从来没有与任何人分享过这个秘密，因为他一直以为自己只会爱上萨夫瓦特先生一个人，直到他将自己人生另一半的秘密分享给了那个恍如从童年收藏的欧洲画册上走出来的英国人。费萨尔和英国人的秘密属于夜晚寒风凛冽的沙漠里，港口军舰的舱房中，在一床破旧毛毯下的耳鬓厮磨，和白天铁路边的生死游戏。费萨尔渴望与英国人更加贴近，但英国人总是拒绝给他想要的东西；萨夫瓦特先生却总是能给予费萨尔想要的东西，因为二十年前的萨夫瓦特先生几乎不会拒绝他的任何要求，二十年后的萨夫瓦特先生也是。

那些关于政治，欧洲人和阿拉伯起义的不咸不淡的对话就这样被一个吻打断。费萨尔摁灭了烟蒂坐在萨夫瓦特先生的腿上，温柔地舔舐起了先生有些干裂的嘴唇。突如其来的亲密举动让萨夫瓦特先生怔住了，但他并没有愤怒地把费萨尔推开，那双曾在入夜后给予过一个孤独男孩爱抚的手却缓缓抚摸上了费萨尔的后背。萨夫瓦特先生的反应让费萨尔的唇边牵出一丝微笑。他其实并不知道先生会作何反应。费萨尔能感受到先生的犹疑，他修长的手指抚摸着岁月在先生脸上留下的痕迹，仿佛在仔细端详一件失而复得的艺术品。但这个混合着咖啡和烟草味的吻似乎重新点燃了两人过去在保守的家人眼皮底下如饥似渴地偷情的回忆。他知道萨夫瓦特先生仍然渴求他的身体。而他终于不再是小男孩了。

他们甚至没来得及转移到卧房，也许萨夫瓦特先生会觉得这是对自己妻子的不尊敬。但费萨尔不介意身下这张光滑的木桌。他被弯折过来，腰臀被抬起，像一只献祭的羔羊，甚至没有脱下象征他尊贵身份的金色头箍。萨夫瓦特先生进入他的时候扣紧了他的手，粗重的喘息喷洒在他后颈露出的一小块皮肤上，但费萨尔几乎没有感到被穿刺撞击的疼痛。他对先生无条件的信任使他沉浸在一种近乎虚幻的喜悦之中，这种既熟悉又陌生的快感让他几乎要哭出来。费萨尔仅存的理智知道这一切都很荒谬——先生的妻子随时都可能回家，他在叙利亚建立的临时政府还有无数事务需要处理。但此时费萨尔只想任由自己沉浸在这场背徳的偷欢之中。他想要忘记自己身为掌舵者不得不承担的伟大义务，想要跳出那艘令他身心俱疲的大船，让先生带着自己逃离到这禁忌情欲的浪尖，哪怕只有这一刻。

费萨尔感觉到萨夫瓦特先生在愈发混乱的节奏中释放了出来。他被先生从背后紧紧抱住，仿佛担心他们会像当年一样，一分离就是二十年。费萨尔无声地抚摸着先生戴着戒指的手，戒指的纹路使他联想到两年前送给英国人的那把从麦加定制的黄金匕首，这让他感到有些愧疚。他不认为英国人会想要知晓他藏在大马士革的另一半的秘密，但他知道他可以把属于英国人的秘密讲给先生听。等他们都在为阿拉伯人建立的叙利亚王国安定下来的时候，他会在把这个故事向萨夫瓦特先生娓娓道来，那是他们在伊斯坦布尔和大马士革的一千零一夜，一如当年。

 


End file.
